Pass the Dutchie
Pass the Dutchie is the tenth episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on February 22, 2008 in the United States, and on March 10, 2008 in Canada. Summary Spinner finds a way to overcome his chemotherapy and starts smoking marijuana. Meanwhile, Paige questions her role at her job. Main Plot Spinner deals with chemo and timing how long he can go between barf-buckets while his girlfriend Jane tries to bring the party to him. While out with Jane and Jimmy, Spinner runs into Jay who says that that he can get marijuana for Spinner if he wants it. When called up to the front to do a presentation in class, Spinner pukes in a waste bucket. When faced with heavy drugs that put him to sleep for days, Ms. Hatzilakos suggests that Spinner take time off until he is done with chemotherapy. Spinner says that he can't because he promised Jimmy they would both graduate that year. He then texts Jay for marijuana and is seen high in Mr. Simpson's class watching a video of a monkey. When his new dark path collides with his ex-girlfriend Darcy, the pair ditch school to wallow in their despair together, but rekindling with Darcy quickly threatens Spinner's school year, not to mention the relationship with his most positive influence - Jane. Jane tries calling Spinner when he is late for their movie date and the next day Spinner promises to make it up to her. While playing pool later Jane confronts Spinner about his marijuana use and tells her that instead of going out the previous night he had a great talk with Darcy. In class Spinner is unable to keep his attention and announces he is going to get high instead. Spinner gets stoned while talking to Darcy when he realizes he will fail English for the third time and decides to go convince Ms. Kwan to give him another chance. Spinner is seen with Ms. Hatzilakos who tells him to stay at home until chemo is done and he won't face discipline. Spinner and Jane reconcile and they kiss on the school steps. Sub Plot Paige loves her new job - dealing with Andrea's minute, persnickety requests is okay. It's all worth it to Paige, but can she find a balance between being 18 and being 'grown up'? What's more important to her - her fun loving friends, or her glamorous future? When told by Andrea that all she needs is a PDA not an assistant in cheap shoes, Paige walks out claiming her shoes are not cheap. When she tells Ellie and Marco that she is spending the day with them instead of going to work, they tell her that they are too busy with school. Paige manages to convince Ellie and Marco to go to a movie with her. Marco convinces her that 4 years with Andrea could get her to the same place as 4 years in University. Trivia= *Spinner and Jane became an official couple. *This episode is named after the song "Pass the Dutchie" by Musical Youth. *"Pass the Dutchie" is commonly thought to be about smoking marijuana. However, a dutchie is actually a Jamaican cooking pot for making regular everyday meals. |-| Gallery= 47.PNG 49.PNG 48.PNG 50.PNG 51.PNG 52.PNG 53.PNG 54.PNG 55.PNG pool.jpg bald.jpg with darcy.jpg weed face.jpg freak out.jpg Tumblr inline mit0dcYwJJ1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mit07a3XJP1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mit0ep0JFz1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline miszzokJYP1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mit0foFMkB1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mit0fevfKK1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mit0bwgqvz1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mit0avYpBS1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mit05p9pTM1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline miszn5ZyUJ1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline miszwiNxZv1qz4rgp.jpg 7-brucas59.jpgv.jpg Images (58).jpg Schooled0125.jpg |-| Promos= *The N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Natalie Lisinska as Andrea *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Paul McQuillan as Andrea's boss *Alex Woods as David Absences *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Darcy: "Spinner, we're all stuck in ruts that we can't get out of. Life's a prison." Spinner: "That is the most depressing thing I've ever heard." *Darcy: "What's the worst that could happen? So you fail English..." Spinner: "Yeah for the third time...what kind of idiot fails his own language three times?" *Paige: "It behooves me as you and Eleanor's closest friend..." Ellie: "Oh, actually, I don't really like you." *Spinner: "Ms. H., I made a vow: Jimmy and I are gonna graduate together. Please, don't send me home." *Jimmy: So, this your thing now? Spinner Mason, chronic stoner." Spinner: "So, this is your thing now? Jimmy Brooks, guy who loves to bust balls. Or in my case, ball." *Jane: "You kinda hurt me, dude." *Spinner: "I really like you?" Jane: "I really like you too." |-| Featured Music= *''"Dumb It Down"'' by Junior Achiever *''"Coming Undone"'' by Kuba Oms *''"Is It Over (Pigmix)"'' by Lovers Electric *''"Sweet Rock And Roll"'' by Vibrolux *''"Easy Ridin'"'' by Sweet 17 *''"Don't Be Gone"'' by Subb |-| Links= *Watch Pass The Dutchie on Youtube *Watch Pass The Dutchie on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes